Blind Date
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Sometimes blind dates aren't so bad.


I want to take a minute to thank everyone who has been reading and enjoying my stories.

Blind Date

'I'm going to be so late' Botan thought.

The blue haired woman could be seen running trying to catch the train lest she miss her blind date.

'I don't know why I agreed to this, I have to remember to tell Keiko to butt out of my love life' she thought as she got closer to the train doors.

"I made it" she whispered to herself. She stood in front of the doors waiting to board. The doors finally opened and she stepped on. She looked around the train to see if there was an open seat and of course there wasn't. The train lurched forward and she lost her balance and suddenly found herself with her face buried in someone's chest.

"Excuse me miss, but would you kindly remove yourself from me?" a male voice said.

She looked up at the person she had stumbled into and was startled by a pair of deep emerald eyes. She didn't move and he gently grasped her arms and pulled her off of him.

"Its rude to stare you know" he said. She shook her head and mumbled "sorry".

"I didn't quite catch that" he said in a teasing manner. She let out a growl of frustration at his comment. He chuckled in response and she shot him a dirty look.

"Calm down, it was a joke" he said defensively.

"Not funny" she replied. The two just stared at each other for a moment anger apparent in her eyes, amusement flashing in his. Soon an announcer's voice came over the loud speaker to announce the next stop. "Well this is my stop, see you later clumsy" he said smiling as he exited the train. She just stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. Soon the train was moving again. She looked at her watch and sighed "I'm so not ready for tonight' she thought.

Soon she stepped off the train and made her way to her apartment where she quickly got ready for her date. A few minutes later she could be seen leaving again. She caught a cab to the restaurant, about 10 minutes later the cab stopped and she paid the driver and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face.

She walked up to the hostess stand and was soon being led to a table. She wasn't paying attention until she heard a slightly familiar voice say "Hello again clumsy". The hostess walked away amused at the comment he just made. She continued to glare at him until he said "Do you always act like this on first dates?".

"No" she replied curtly as she sat down.

"Relax blue" he said. She rolled her eyes at him as a retort.

"By the way I never caught your name" he said.

"It's Botan" she replied.

"Botan, quite fitting, and I'm Kurama" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just meant it fits you" he said.

"Oh, well thanks" she said unsure about his comment. The two began to browse the menu and within a few minutes their orders were taken. After their server left they continued to sit in silence. Kurama cleared his throat and said "Botan, tell me about yourself".

"There's nothing much to tell I'm a struggling college student who works part time at my friends family noodle restaurant." She said.

'Interesting" he said.

"Tell me about you" she said.

"Well I too am a college student and I work part time at my stepfathers company" he told her.

"Sounds like a blast" she said.

"Sure, if you like being bored all day" was his response. She smiled at his comment and asked him why he chose to work there if he hated it.

"It makes my mother happy" was his reply.

'Wow, I wasn't expecting that answer' she thought.

"Are you and your mother close?" she asked him.

"Yes, my father died when I was very young so until recently I was all she had" he said.

'How sweet, he seems to place high importance on his mother's happiness. Maybe he's not so bad after all' she thought. Before either could speak again their food arrived. After the server left again Kurama spoke "So what about you, are you close with your family?"

Botan replied "I don't have any family".

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said sympathetically.

She looked at him surprised. "Thank you" she said. They continued to eat in companionable silence.

'She is quite pretty' Kurama thought. He stared at her for a moment until he heard her say "Kurama" he stopped staring and said "yes?".

"You know its rude to stare" she said with a laugh. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She chuckled and resumed eating, as did he. The two finished and their plates were cleared away.

"Would you care for dessert?" Kurama asked.

"Sure she said, but let's get out of here. I know a great place for sweets just around the corner" she replied.

"Alright" he paid the check and soon they were headed to the sweet shop. They stayed relatively quiet during the walk. Both sneaking sideways glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. 'He is very handsome' she blushed at her own thoughts.

"Botan" she turned when she heard him say her name "are you feeling well? Your face is turning red."

"Yes" she said nervously.

"Here it is" she said as she pointed out the small shop to Kurama.

"Looks quaint" he said.

"It may not look like much but they have the most amazing chocolate cake" she said. The two stepped through the door and she smiled as wonderful scents began to fill her nostrils.

"Sit here" she said "I'll go get dessert".

"Ok" he said, as he watched her walking away. Soon he saw her walking over with a huge piece of cake on a plate and two forks. "Dig in" she said as she plunged her fork into the cake. He followed suit and smiled when he tasted the concoction.

"This is good" he said taking another bite. Botan just nodded and continued eating. Kurama stopped eating after a few bites and leaned back to watch her enjoy her dessert. He laughed inwardly when he saw she had frosting on her fingers.

He grabbed her hand and brought her frosting coated fingers to his mouth and licked off the chocolate. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You taste as good as the cake did" he said as he looked at her seductively. Botan dropped her fork and stood up quickly.

"Botan, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

She didn't respond she just moved towards the door. He followed after her as quick as he could manage.

"Botan wait!" he said as he caught up to her. She stopped and turned waiting for him to get near her. "Botan" he said hoping to get a response from her. She stepped closer to him and stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. Her move surprised him but before she could pull away he wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't break the kiss.

She melted in his arms, and raised her arms to place them around his neck to anchor herself.

'This is heaven' they both thought.

The kiss ended but only because they remembered they had to breathe.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I felt like being adventurous" she replied.

"Let me be the first to say I rather enjoyed it" he said.

Before he could lean down to kiss her again she broke free of his grasp and started to move away from him at a slight jog. He looked confused at first but then caught on to her game. He chased her for a few minutes and then reached out quickly and grabbed a hold of her waist, he brought her body closer and proceeded to back her up against the wall so she couldn't escape again. She gasped as she felt her back collide softly with a hard surface. "My turn" he said as he leaned forward to kiss her. She made no move to stop him and soon found her fingers entwined in his hair.

He moved his lips from hers and slowly started kissing her jaw making his way towards her neck. She felt her skin redden at each kiss. 'A girl could get used to this' she thought. He stopped kissing her and she groaned. He laughed and whispered "shall we continue this someplace more private?".

"Your place or mine?" was her response.

He smiled and said "Mine".

He grabbed her hand and led her to his apartment. Once inside she proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her so they could resume where they left off. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he squeezed her bottom. Not taking his hand from her backside he led them to the couch where they could be more comfortable. He sat down first and pulled her onto his lap. Their lips met again and soon his tongue made its way into her mouth. His hands were roaming her body, while hers made their way to his hair once again.

They stayed like that for the longest time neither wanting to tear their lips away from the others. Soon she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes and saw they were clouded with desire. The same could be said for hers. Not a word passed between them. Kurama suddenly stood up and in order not to fall she wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't have to ask what he was thinking it was clear in his eyes. She nodded her consent and with that gesture he carried her to his bedroom.

She lowered her legs to the floor and they both stood in front of the bed, he gently began to remove her clothing. 'His touch is like fire' she thought. She reached out and slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt, when his shirt opened she ran her hands along his chiseled chest. He smiled and said "you like?".

"Oh yes" she replied. He leaned forward to kiss her again and soon her hands were fumbling to undo his trousers. Once she undid the button they were gone in a flash. They stood in front of one another admiring the other. He gently pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. More kissing and teasing ensued until soon he was inside her. Both moaned at the exact same time.

Their bodies melded together and son the two reached a simultaneous rhythm it was long before he felt her body begin to shudder and his body responded. Both were near the point of climax and soon their breathing became staggered and their moans became more erratic. Botan threw her head back in pleasure as the orgasm ripped through her, Kurama was not far behind.

The two laid beside each other trying to catch their breaths. When their breathing returned to normal Kurama laughed and said "Botan would you care to go out again tomorrow night?". She smiled and said "I'll have to check my calendar". He laughed at her playfulness and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Trust me" he said "our second date will be much better than the first".

'Better than what we just did, that's something to look forward to' she thought. He looked at her as if he was reading her thoughts and said "you won't regret it".

"I'm sure I won't" she replied.

"Good, then it's a date" he said.

"Kurama" she said.

"Yes" he replied.

"I'm glad I fell on you in the train" she said.

"Me too" he said.

'Wait until Keiko hears about this' she thought as a smile played across her lips.

"What's so amusing?" he asked.

"I was just thinking I'll have to remember to thank my friend Keiko for setting this date up" she said.

"Yes we will" he said as he pulled her closer and kissed her again. With that the two began to explore each other once again.


End file.
